popolisfandomcom-20200214-history
Raikoga family
One of main families. Special features: tattoos and magical/inhuman powers. Powers Each of member has their own powers, none of them repeats completely. Powers are divided into 6 groups: *Healing *Elemental *Illusion *Physical *Reincarnative / Shape-shifters *Special Each of groups has their own mini-sections. Healing powers The main task of this group is to heal wounds, souls. Mini-sections: *Mental Healing *Physical Healing *Resurrection 'Mental Healing' Mental healers mainly can heal person's mind, sould. Main risk of them is that they can loose their own insanity while healing others, because Mental healers can see all the bad things that are infected one's mind. Rarity: Uncommon People in the family with such powers: #Lodira Raikoga #Akemi Raikoga 'Physical Healing' Physical healers only can heal the wounds which were made physicaly. Depending on how strong the healer is, the bigger wound he can heal. Sometimes, those who are really strong, can gain the power to resurrect the other. Rarity: Common People in family with such powers: #Dai Raikoga #Kaminari Raikoga #Rozmari Raikoga #Ruri Raikoga #Sonari Raikoga 'Resurrection' Healers, that can ressurect, are very respected and treated specially, because they are very valuable. Of course, the one and only risk of being Resurrection healer is that when they are bringing someone to life, their own live is given away. In shorter terms, they die in the place of the resurrected one. But there are only few exeptions. Rarity: Extra Rare People in family with such powers: #Shi Raikoga #Kaminari Raikoga Elemental Powers Main feature of this section is that person control one of elements Mini-Sections: *Main Elements *Secondary Elements 'Main Elements' Main Elements section includes 4 main elements: Fire, Water, Air and Earth. Every single one of them can be used for destruction or for helping others. Those who has Air powers can fly. Fire and Water benders can turn into their element. Earth element hosts can create things from earth, such as houses, animal sculptures. Also Earth element holders has more stamina and are healthier than other element holders. Rarity: Very Rare People in family who was such powers: #Kasai Raikoga #Chikyu Raikoga #Koku Raikoga #Mizuo Raikoga 'Secondary Elements' Secondary elements include all the other elements that are not main, such as electricity, light, metal, etc. People with Secondary Elements powers are not that strong as Main Elements holders, but still are stronger than other ability groups members. Most of Secondary Elements holders are great worriors and maily used at war/fight zone. Rarity: Common People in family who has such powers: #Denki Raikoga #Shi Raikoga #Drubey Raikoga #Yoryo Raikoga #Midori Raikoga #Sadako Raikoga #Kyofu Raikoga #Shingetsu Raikoga #Tsumetai Raikoga #Ferro Raikoga #Yazure Raikoga Illusion Powers Illusion powers task is to create illusions and confuse person's mind. Mini-sections: *Observers/Tricksters *Executors 'Observers' Observer powers are only to observe, but can't do any specific actions. They are more defensive/strategist type when it comes to war/fight. (F.e. reading minds, invisibility.) But sometimes observers uses their powers and goes offensive, if that's needed. Rarity: Common People in family with such power: #Mai Raikoga #Katsuko Raikoga #Yuki Hanami Osamura Raikoga #Fuyumi Raikoga #Ao Raikoga #Hi Raikoga #Arashi Raikoga #Huyu Raikoga #Haro Raikoga #Renji Raikoga #Nero Raikoga 'Executors' People with executor type powers can easily affect others while using their powers (f.e. emotions control, time control). Executors are perfect of being offensive type in wars/fights. Though there are exceptions, when person with Executor type power goes to deffence. People with Executor power which can harm person physically are very valuable. Rarity: Uncommon People in family with such powers: #Manami Raikoga #Kaeru Raikoga #E(n)pitsu Raikoga #Yumi Raikoga #Suzumi Raikoga #Shiroenda Raikoga #Okimaru Raikoga #Akio Raikoga #Aliot Raikoga #Kizu Raikoga #Yazu Raikoga Physical Powers Main feature of this group is enormous physical power, that is greater than normal human. This power can only be obtained by males. Also, this group doesn't have mini-sections. Rarity: Rare People in family with such power: #Toshido Raikoga #Akihiko Raikoga #Hero Eiyu Raikoga #Grinell Raikoga Reincarnation / Shape-shifter Powers Main feature of this group is that people with such power can turn into any animal/bird. Mini-Sentions: *Mammals *Winged *Half-shifters *All-shifters 'Mammals' Mammal section includes only those powers, which allows person to turn into animal. No birds included. Mammal shifters mainly are girls. Rarity: Common People in family with such power: #Tanaru Uzumaki Raikoga-NoDanna #Yarube Raikoga #Fekda Raikoga #Kitoteshiku Raikoga #Kajitoku Raikoga #Kanoko Raikoga #Akaneko Raikoga #Okami Raikoga #Horos Raikoga 'Winged' Winged section includes only those powers, which allows person to turn into bird, or winged creature. Rarity: Ultra Rare People in family with such power: #Tiren Raikoga 'Half-Shifters' Half-shifters are those who can't fully turn to animal. They can turn one part of their body to animal part or just has that animal features. Rarity: Rare People in family with such power: #Saeko Raikoga #Neliel Raikoga #Byoga Raikoga #Torao Raikoga 'All-Shifters' All-shifters are those, who can turn into any animal, bird or fantasy creature. Sometimes people with such powers are called metamorphs. Rarity: Ultra Rare People in family with such power: #Fuyu Raikoga Special Powers Special powers are only those, which can;t go to other cathegories. Also special powers holders are very strong and rare. Rarity: Ultra Rare People in family with such power: #Nukpana Euthymius Alexis Raikoga #Laserli Raikoga #Alhoras Raikoga 'Half-blood' People, who are born from Raikoga and other family reunion are called Half-bloods. Normally, such people has only half Raikoga powers. But if Raikoga family member creates family with, for example, Shiruma family member, their children can be even more powerful that their own parents. Known half-bloods: #Amaya Raikoga #Ozuru Shiruma #Ao Raikoga #-not born yet- #-not born yet- ' Category:Raikoga Family Category:Infinite Raikoga